Under Protection
by BeBraverForMe
Summary: She is a gift of a prophecy, the future savior of the dragons. She is the bridge between two very different but similar worlds. Fem!Hiccup x Male!Astrid
1. The Prophecy

**AN: Just so this is not confusing. Hiccup will be a girl here but still go as Hiccup. Astrid will be a boy but go as Aster. Everyone else will remain the same gender. Also since she has a soul of a dragon the dragons protect her and she and Snotlout are not cousins (it just seems so gross to be related to someone like him). Valka was lost at sea and died of starvation.**

 **Bold in the lines in the story means they are in dragonese.**

 **I don't own How To Train Your Dragon.**

* * *

Valka glowed with delight as she held her little girl close to her chest. Her husband Stoick was delighted to know his wife was pregnant but when she came the light in his eyes faded when he realized his daughter was a runt who they had to ship of to the gods of the sea.

Valka pleaded with her husband to at lease let her see her child future. Stoick agreed with her although he said it was usless since she was a runt to be shipped of to the gods of the sea.

* * *

Everyone was there for it was the future telling of the child of their chief. Gobber crouched nexted to Gothi's runes and read them.

* * *

"The child grumble charcoal socks-" Gobber was cut off and Gothi hit Gobber with her staff signaling he read it wrong. Oops try again Gobber.

"The child will cause great trouble for fifteen years but bring honor to your family for the rest, she is a gift from the gods with a Prophecy. She will be a bridge between our world and the dragons but you must treat her right for she is under the protection of the dragons most especially a certain Night Fury, they recognize her as their future savior for reasons I cannot see and she will understand them. All dragon kind will respect her in time, protect her forever and keep her on the island until she is ripe of age. Treat her wrong and a great misfortune will come upon you. It is now our choice if we want to treat her well or have a great misfortune." Gobber read out loud to the crowd.

"The protection of the dragons…" Stoick trailed as people left.

"So we must not ship her of to the gods we can keep her right?" Valka asked with hope sparkling in her eyes. Gothi nodded mutely.

"No we must send her of by sunrise. She is a curse." Stoick decided with a tone of finality leaving no room for argument as he left the hut.

Valka shook as she cried with her baby in her arms. Gobber and Gothi comforted her before leading her back to her home.

Nobody knew that a group of Terrible Terrors were listening to them and rejoicing for they have found their savior. As Valka left they went to spread the news to other dragons so they could protect their future savior.

When Valka got home she went strait to the room that was meant for the child. She laid her child in the crib and got a piece of parchment and a charcoal pen. She quickly started to write her letter.

An hour later she was walking through Gobber's back door.

"Gobber I need a favor from you can I trust you?" Valka asked her husband's friend.

"Anything for my friend's wife. W'at d' ya need?" Gobber responded.

Valka handed him the letter giving him specific instructions.

* * *

On Night Fury Island

Dragons of all kinds gathered on this island for the news of the future savior and a Prophecy of their own.

The Terrible Terrors finished telling the news and were quieting down to hear the Prophecy of the Night Fury born on the same day of the future savior. This dragon was named Toothless for it being born with retractable teeth. His Prophecy was he would be the future savior's partner and best friend.


	2. The Vow

**AN: For all those who reviewed, faved and followed thank you very much. Please be reminded Hiccup will be a girl here but still go as Hiccup. Astrid will be a boy but go as Aster. Everyone else will remain the same gender. Also since she has a soul of a dragon the dragons protect her and she and Snotlout are not cousins (it just seems so gross to be related to someone like him). Valka was lost at sea and died of starvation (in the future chapters).**

 **Bold lines mean their in dragonese.**

 **For those who ask about the letter Valka gave to Gobber it's a surprise but it's really important so remember about.**

 **I don't own How To Train Your Dragon**

Next Day

On Berk Valka was crying at the thought of her daughter being shipped of the island. No matter how scrawny or un-viking like she was, this was her daughter who they were gonna send of in a few seconds.

Stoick roughly yanked the baby girl from the arm of Valka. At the sign of aggression a group of nearby Deadly Naddars shot some spikes from their tails one hitting a pressure point on Stoick making him faint and drop the baby back into the safty of the arms of Valka. The Naddars celebrated for their first save of the baby while the Hairy Hooligans, except Valka who was happy her baby could stay at least a little longer with her, were grumpy and had to postpone the shipping to when ever their chief will wake up.

A Week Later

"When are you gonna get rid of the runt, chief?" Someone shouted a chorus of agreement was made by the rest of the men.

Ever since the child arrived the raids have doubled but the double part only burned the houses to the ground. Guess the Vikings were just too annoyed with the fact that they have to build their houses from the ground every three days.

"Well since the gods seem to have bestowed a punishment on us I have decided to just keep the child since every time we try to ship the baby off dragons raid us.

"What shall we call her?" Valka asked happy that her baby was staying.

"Hiccup. We shall call her Hiccup."

Two Years Later

On Night Fury Island

" **Hurry up, Toothless. We're gonna go see Hiccup, your future partner and best friend."** Toothless' mother yelled.

" **Coming."** Toothless shouted.

On Berk

Valka quietly slipped off the island of Berk vowing never to come back and hoping her precious little daughter would receive her note through Gobber.


	3. Where?

**AN: For all those who reviewed, faved and followed thank you very much. Please be reminded Hiccup will be a girl here but still go as Hiccup. Astrid will be a boy but go as Aster. Everyone else will remain the same gender. Also since she has a soul of a dragon the dragons protect her and she and Snotlout are not cousins (it just seems so gross to be related to someone like him). Valka was lost at sea and died of starvation (in the future chapters).**

 **Bold lines mean their in dragonese.**

 **For those who ask about the letter Valka gave to Gobber it's a surprise but it's really important so remember about.**

 **I don't own How To Train Your Dragon**

Next Morning

'Bang, bang, bang'

"Yer, Yer. Hold yah horses." Gobber yawned.

That did not seem to work though since Stoick barged in anyway.

"Oh come on I just fixed that."

"..."

"Whatcha up to this early?"

"Where's Valka?"

There was a pause. The two men seemed to stare at each other for hours.

"Um… Well you see… I don't know." Gobber finished lamely.


End file.
